Talk:Raven VS Twilight Sparkle/@comment-25037311-20180223230719
Am I the only one who thinks Twilight has a chance to win? With her telekinesis, unless something is up in the comics, she did manage to fix a dam, and that's not including her powered up forms, Where she did managed to move the sun at FTL speeds. Though that was boosted with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's Alicorn powers in her. Primary problem is how massive the gap between low and high tier feats are in FIM. As the high tier characters are so far above the lower tier ones that it isn't even funny. So it's hard to get an average measure of their powers. Still, The fact Twilight took the Alicorn powers in herself and did not die from being able to lift the sun and moon at FTL speeds, Should indicate that at high end, Twilight is at least Star+ Level in telekinetic strength. But wait there's more! One other advantage Twilight has is that whatever spell she sees she can copy them in quick succession. So it's presumed that say Starlight Glimmer shows and uses said spell, Unless it's specifically specific like Luna's dream walking spell, Twilight can do it. As she said. Even then Twilight has the magic bubble spell that acts as a force field, it can block spells and even kill telekinetic holds on ponies as Twilight showed against Discord when he was trying to choke them. And if we can apply Cadance. She can also protect herself from disease too. She can also form a silent bubble spell. One other thing too. Twilight can also remove a person's mouth. As she was able to get Pinkie Pie her mouth back in Magic Duel so you can presume she can remove said mouth as well. Isn't Raven's big weakness that she needs to utter her spells by shouting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to get them to work? No mouth = No spells. Twilight has some great hax that we've been ignoring. Combine accelero (speed boost spell) with duplexis (cloning spell) and she can put herself in two places at once Starlight Glimmer showed that she can also remove mind control spells on other ponies and other mindhax spells when Starlight Glimmer did that to her friends on accident. But as I said, the primary problem with MLP is how massive of a gap the lower tier characters are to the high tier ones. Take for example Rainbow Dash. She's a lightning timer, as she's able to dodge multiple lightning strikes striking at her from multiple directions. And is considered an island buster if that Sonic Rainboom she gave off is an indication. Twilight, Who is a high tier but not the most powerful character in the setting, highest feats is star+ level in telekinisis. And that's not including Discord who is so far above her that it's almost like comparing Zatanna to Mxyzptlk. As he could easily move the sun and moon at massive FTL speeds if he wanted to with far less effort than what it took Celestia, Luna and Twilight to. That's what I mean as issues in measuring MLP abilities cause the gap is so massive that it's hard to measure. It's like if you took the low level marvel heroes and have them team up with the Justice League instead of Marvel's own. That's how bad of a gap it is between MLP's mid tier and their high tier. Makes it sort of hard for me to analyze. But I hope you all like the feats and research I provided for Twilight since not many people were bothering to mention feats for her and kept talking about Raven instead.